Drive My Soul
by JT4Life
Summary: Olivia is afraid of being alone after what happened with John. Bolivia fic!


_A/N: Ok, Miss Mila, you have inspired me to write a songfic, so here it is! I've been listening to "Drive My Soul" by Lights a lot recently and I thought it could make a good fic... and here is the result!_

Disclaimer: I own neither Fringe nor this song!!

Enjoy! and, as always, reviews are welcomed with hot cocoa and marshmallows. hehe... ;)

--

**Drive My Soul**

_**Seems somebody put out the moon**_

_**Now the road is a minefield**_

_**I can't follow the way she moves**_

_**I can't see past the shadows**_

_**You make the darkness disappear**_

_**I feel found when you stay near**_

_**I know where I am when you are here**_

_**My way becomes so clear**_

Peter was leaving the lab when he noticed that her car was sitting alone in the empty parking lot. He'd thought that she'd gone home hours ago.

"Olivia?" he asked, knocking softly on the passenger door. None of the car lights were on. She was sitting by herself in the dark.

She looked up from the driver's seat. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were red and puffy. After a moment, she reached across to open the door for him.

Peter climbed in and was hit with a rush of cold air. She hadn't even turned the heat on, making it colder inside the car that out. She wiped her eyes and gripped the steering wheel with her bare hands. Peter placed his hand on top of hers. They were ice cold.

"God, you're freezing," he said, a concern in his voice. "Can I turn on the heat?"

Olivia nodded silently.

_**When you are gone**_

_**Will I lose control? **_

_**You are the only road I know**_

_**You show me where to go**_

_**Who will drive my soul?**_

They sat in silence for a while. "Do you want me to leave?" Peter asked, not wishing to be intruding on her time alone.

"No…. Could… could you stay here for a moment?" she whispered.

"Of course I can, Liv."

_**Seems somebody burned out the signs**_

_**I can't expect the hard curves**_

_**There is no borders**_

_**There are no lines**_

_**How can I know where to turn?**_

"Do you want to talk?"

Silence. Then she replied quietly, "I'm afraid."

Peter frowned. "Afraid of me?"

Olivia shook her head. "Afraid of being… the way John left me- forever. Of being alone."

She closed her eyes as if it took a great deal of effort to speak that last word and voice her own personal fear.

_**You make the street lights reappear**_

_**I feel bright when you stand near**_

_**I know what I am when you are here**_

_**My place becomes so clear**_

Peter leaned toward her over the gearshift and she finally turned and looked at him. "You're never alone in this world. You of all people are not alone."

She looked at him questioningly.

Peter smiled and took her cold hands in his warm ones. "Astrid, Charlie… even Walter. They all care about you. "

"What about you?" she asked softly.

"I care for you too," Peter replied and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Then what's the difference?" she asked, puzzled.

_**When you are gone**_

_**Will I lose control? **_

_**You're the only road I know**_

_**You show me where to go**_

_**Who will drive me soul?**_

_**Will I lose control? **_

_**You're the only road that I know**_

_**You show me where to go**_

_**Who will drive my soul? **_

_**Drive my soul**_

Peter beckoned her to lean closer, and she did. She expected him to whisper something to her, but instead, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"That's the difference," he said with a grin after he'd pulled away.

Olivia looked down at her hands to hide the fact that she was blushing and crying at the same time.

Peter gently tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears.

"He abandoned you, Liv… that's something I wouldn't dream of doing."

Olivia smiled shyly as he stroked her cheek. "I - I know, Peter. I think I've known that since the day I met you."

_**When you're gone**_

_**Will I lose control? **_

_**You're the only road I know**_

_**You show me where to go**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**Will I lose control? **_

Peter dropped his hands from her cheeks that were now rosy from the heat. "Let's get you home, shall we? I'll drive."

"What about your car?"

"Walter took it. I was just going to take the bus, so I might as well drive you home," he replied.

They got out of the car and switched places. "You really don't have to do this, I can drive myself you know," Olivia stated once they were back inside the warm car.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm your designated driver, remember?"

"Right," Olivia giggled.

"Ready?" he asked, flashing her one of his gorgeous smiles. She nodded and turned on the radio. It was a song she'd never heard before, but it was good, easy listening and she caught onto the lyrics quickly and hummed along.

"_**You're the only road I know**_

_**You show me where to go**_

_**Who will drive my soul?"**_

--

The End :)


End file.
